


Into the Nightmare

by mm8



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Canonical Character Death, First Kiss, Historical, Influenza, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1771453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward knows he's dying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read. Written in 2009.

He tossed and turned on his tiny cot. It felt like thousands of pieces of glass were stabbing his entire body simultaneously. He was trying his best to stay strong, but a voice in the corner of his mind was whispering that he didn't have much time left. Edward knew that his mother was gone. 

Edward sighed in pleasure when a cool cloth began to massage his forehead. He cracked his eyes open to see his beautiful angel. Edward had never had _those_ kind of feelings for a man before, but Dr. Cullen was his exception.

"Thank you, Dr. Cullen." He croaked and arched an eyebrow when the man began to scoop him out of his cot. "Dr. Cullen, wha--?" 

"Shh," he whispered into Edward's eat. "I'm going to save you."

The next few moments, Edward thought he either hallucinated or fainted because when he came to, he and Dr. Cullen were in a room unknown to him. Edward looked into the doctor's eyes. Oh merciless God, his vision was becoming increasingly groggy. He must not have much time left.

"Edward." The doctor slapped his cheek lightly. "Edward, you have to listen to me. It's important."

He tried to focus on Dr. Cullen's angelic face, trying his best to hold onto the image of his face and not melt away into the nightmare called death.

"Edward, I'm going to save you," he was speaking clearly and slowly, but Edward was finding it hard to concentrate. "It will hurt, if nothing goes wrong. But I have to try. I have to keep my word."

Edward was about to gasp out something, but to his amazement, Dr. Cullen's lips were on his. A man was kissing him! His first kiss, too! The doctor's lips felt cold, that must be because he was in the process of dying…

Dr. Cullen pulled up, caressing his jaw-line. "I'm sorry." He whispered before biting down onto his neck, releasing venom into Edward's body.


End file.
